Cosmos Rewritten.
by Cosmic Neko
Summary: What would our little bunny actually do when her secret identity was found out? Cry, hide, get angry or. . .. disappear? =~-^=
1. Prologue

~ Cosmos Rewritten ~  
Prologue  
  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon and would never try to take credit for such brilliant work. So don't sue! ~.~  
  
* = thoughts  
  
A single sliver of light made it's way past the pink silk curtains of the bedroom of Usagi Tsukino. It seemed to almost be sentient as it slithered across the carpet towards it's targets. The well known lazy head bunny and her feline advisor Luna. The form beneath the covers seemed to sense it's approach and snuggled even deeper in the thick folds of the bunny spotted blanket. The sunlight inched it's way up the edge of the bed and peaked the top of the covers to alight on the furry face of the cat.   
  
Luna blinked her red eyes and slowly rose to her feet with an exaggerated yawn. *What a morning. And especially after that battle last night. Ugh! If this enemy keeps hitting us that hard we'll never last out this next week!* Luna shook her head, saddened by their chances.   
  
Even after weeks of research she and Artemis hadn't found out much about them. All they knew for certain was that they were searching for something, or someone. The someone' was Luna's idea but Artemis just said she was being paranoid. Luna frowned in disgust at the attitude of her partner. *I have every reason to be paranoid! I have a princess to protect and you can never be too careful. He's just being a lazy old ball of fur!*   
  
Luna glanced down at the rumpled covers where she could barely glimpse her charge's face hidden among the folds. She smiled as brightly as her feline form allowed and nudged the blankets away with her paw, allowing the sunlight to hit the face directly. She was rewarded by Usagi's now squinting eyes and a slight whimper from the girl. Luna smiled again but it faded away as she thought of what she would do if the princess were ever taken from her care.This girl was the dearest thing to her heart and she wasn't going to let anything happen to her.   
  
She jumped to the ground with a determined look on her face. *I don't care if I have to go up against those space freaks all by myself! I won't let them hurt Usagi or any of the girls anymore.* She padded towards the cracked open window and jumped onto the ledge. With a final glance behind her she jumped to an overhanging branch of a tree and climbed swiftly to the ground. She was off to do more research.   
  
--------  
  
Back in the sun warmed room Usagi's eyelids are twitching. Perhaps it is because of the sunlight striking her face. Or, perhaps, it is because of the dreams about her recent battles. Or, maybe it was because her little brother, Shingo, was currently tickling her nose with a feather.   
  
The brown haired imp tried to smother his giggles with his free hand and managed to only produce small snorting noises instead. His eyes began to tear from the effort of holding his mirth in when Usagi suddenly started drawing in air for a sneeze. He froze and with a tense heart waited to see what would happen. Seconds latter, he was covered with snot.  
  
Usagi slowly rose to a sitting position with a yawn as she stretched her arms. *Ahhh! I think that's the first time I've actually been able to wake up this early. Without an alarm or Luna that is.* She was totally oblivious to the dripping brother by her bedside but when she finally noticed him all she could do was blink at the sight. Shingo stared straight back at her icily. Usagi's mouth twitched slightly and she quickly covered it as a giggled escaped her lips.   
  
Shingo! What- what happened to- HA HA HA! She collapsed in a pile on the floor beside her brother but didn't even notice she had fallen from her bed. Shingo just crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. The effect was ruined however by the fact that he was still covered by sneeze'.   
  
Oh shut up you baka! This is all your fault you know! You just **had** to sneeze. He stalked from the room with as much of his dignity as he could muster as Usagi rose to her feet trying to catch her breath.   
  
That has got to be the grossest yet funniest thing I've seen in a long while. Well, I guess it would probably tie with that time Rei was covered in youma slime. Now **that** was priceless! She wiped her eyes slightly and made her way to her closet to choose her clothes for the day.   
  
---------  
  
Shingo finished wiping the slime from his face with a grimace. *Why does that baka have to be so disgusting?* He sighed as he ran his hands through his now damp hair and made his was out of the small room and down the stairs. He slipped into the kitchen and swiped a piece of toast and was preparing to fill a glass with orange juice when something caught his ear. It was coming from the family room, where the T.V. was. We have some interesting information for all you Sailor Scout fans out there. Later this week we will be having the- *Is that-*   
  
He stuffed the toast in his mouth and ran into the room to try and catch the rest of the announcement. -contest to see if your a true fan. The winner of the contest gets to spend a day with a scout of their choice. It has all been arranged with these brave warriors and next week Monday one of you lucky fans will get the chance to meet your hero! The preliminaries for the contest will be held at the Juban mall at 3:30 this afternoon. Make sure to be on time fans!   
  
Shingo's eyes sparkled as he stared at the now fading announcer. *Finally!* Finally I'll be able to meet her! I'm her biggest fan so I'm sure to win! Usagi walked in at the end of his declaration and blinked.   
  
What are you talking about? What are you going to win? She leaned against the couch and straightened her broach as she waited for a response.   
  
Shingo looked her way disdainfully. You wouldn't be interested. You don't like the Sailor Scouts. Usagi just stared and let her hands fall from the still crooked centerpiece on her bow.   
  
What are you talking about? Shingo grinned at her and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
The city is hosting a contest for the truest senshi fan and the winner gets to spend the day with his, or her, senshi of choice. It's been on the news for weeks Usagi. I can't believe you haven't heard anything about it.   
  
Usagi couldn't help the mischievous twinkle that came to her eyes. Of course she knew about it! It had been her idea after all. The senshi had all been stressed as of late and Usagi came up with the idea so that at least one of them could have the day off. She was hoping she would be the one picked but she wouldn't mind if one of the others were picked either. What mattered to her now was the fact that her little twit of a brother didn't know that she knew far more than he did.   
  
Of course I've heard about it Shingo. In fact, I have first hand information from the sailor senshi themselves that- She was cut off as Shingo snorted at her.   
  
Yeah right meatball head. Like I would believe you know **any**of the senshi. I'd be surprised if you've ever even seen them in person! I've actually been saved by Sailor Moon before ya know!   
  
He smirked at his sister haughtily and Usagi tried her best not to giggle as she finished getting ready for school. After all, she remembered quite well the time she had had to save her little brother. If he ever found out that his older sister was actually the senshi he so idolized. . . Usagi just laughed internally and grabbed her bag and rushed out the door.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Alright! My first fan fic! Now, tell me what ya think and be honest! Also, I intend for this to be a crossover but I want you, the reader, to tell me with what. Any input is welcome as well since I AM new at this. *bows* Arigato minna-san! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter One

~ Cosmos Rewritten ~  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Hello minna-san! Gomen nasai for not getting this out sooner. I'm not going to list any excuses but I really am sorry. =~-^= Here's chapter one and if you can't tell I've decided to cross it over with Gundam Wing! If you like it, review. If you hate it, review. If you couldn't care less but you did happen to glance at this, review. *hehehe* I don't own either of these shows so don't sue me cause . . . .what would be the point?   
  
* = thoughts  
  
Hold it right there you evil creature! How dare you try to come here and stop this contest? I'm Sailor Moon, champion of love and justice and on behalf of the moon, I'll punish you!   
  
The petite blond finished her speech with a dramatic pose, her face grim as she glared at her opponent. The monster was of the plant variety, green skin and leafy accessories. It didn't look the slightest bit impressed with the girls speech and let out a loud cackle.  
  
Sailor Moon? Ha! And you think you can defeat me, the evil Brageon?!   
  
The creature snarled and one of it's vines extended into a long green whip. The odango headed blond dodged with a small cry as the whip grazed her leg. She hit the ground in a roll and came up in a crouch. She raised her hand to her forehead and gripped the tiara located there with her thumb and pointer finger. She pulled it of with a jerk and it suddenly turned into a disc shaped piece of light.   
  
Moon tiara magic!   
  
There was a large flash of light and the gathered people all oo'd as they watched the light show. As the light dimmed they all let out a cheer as they saw the odango headed girl standing over a pile of dust. Said girl grinned at the crowd and held up her hands in the victory sign. She winked and struck another pose.  
  
Moon dusted!   
  
The crowd jumped to their feet and started clapping and cheering as the girl on stage bowed alongside the now unmasked monster. One of the people yelling the loudest was another blond with her hair up in odangos. Only, this was the authentic original.   
  
Yahooo! You go Sailor Moon! Wasn't that just the best performance you've ever seen you guys?! I mean, she fit the part so perfectly! So brave, so bold, so . . . so. .   
  
So annoying? So loud? So wimpy? I think you've got it wrong meatball head. They cast the part horribly! And where were the rest of the senshi? I didn't even catch a glimpse of Sailor Mars.   
  
The raven haired priestess grumbled as she once again sat down in one of the folding chairs set out around the stage. The blond still standing next to her slowed her clapping until it came to a stop. She blinked her huge watery blue eyes at Rei Hino and the other inner senshi.   
  
Do- do you really feel that way Rei? You really think I'm annoying, loud and wimpy?   
  
The remaining brown, blue, and blond headed girls exchanged nervous glances and sweat dropped. Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
Of course! I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it.   
  
Usagi's bottom lip started trembling slightly as she listened to the answer. She slowly sank onto her seat and the three girls let out a collective sigh. Suddenly, the quiet was broken by a huge sobbing wail. Everyone turned towards the small group of girls and stared as they all, with exception of the crying blond, started blushing brightly.  
  
WAHHHHH! You're so mean Rei!   
  
Rei tried to sink even lower into her seat and nervously giggled and waved at the staring people. Makoto was covering her face and Ami was just shaking her head slowly. Each keening wail seemed to make the people around them more restless and they began muttering under their breath about how disrespectful and immature these young people acted. Minako was desperately pleading with the crowd that it was nothing and to just ignore the blond.  
  
Usagi stopped her sobs for a moment and grinned at the response she was getting. *I think my acting has reached a new level!* She went back to her sobbing but the next loud wail sounded suspiciously like a mixture between a laugh and a sob. Usagi caught a strange glance given her by a boy in the crowd nearby and nearly burst out giggling then and there.   
  
*Uh-oh! Time to retreat before I give myself away!* Usagi jumped to her feet and rushed away from her four fellow senshi, the crowd quickly parting to let her through then closing her off from the inners' sight. She ran until she had cleared the rows of chairs. Then, finally letting her giggles erupt, she collapsed onto a pile of boxes.   
  
*Oh man! That was one of the best reactions I've ever gotten! I almost got caught though so next time I'd better be more careful.* Usagi wiped a tear of mirth from her eye and turned to survey her current location. She had a perfect view of the stage as the many workers hurriedly worked to clean it up and set up the row of chairs for the preliminary contestants. The contestants themselves were huddled to the side of the stage and it only took her a few seconds to locate her younger brother.   
  
Usagi smiled as she watched him excitedly talking to a girl about his age. It had been getting harder and harder for her to keep the truth from her family let alone the senshi. They still fell for her little klutz attacks but she knew it wouldn't take them long to catch on that she wasn't the same ditsy girls they had always known.   
  
That had all changed when she had regained her memories as Princess Serenity. Not only had she remembered who she had once been but also how she had once acted. Oh it was hard for her to get back into her old habits at first. She had even been practicing away from the watchful eyes of the senshi. Her ice skating and dancing had improved but she still had trouble when she came across a full plate of muffins. No matter how hard she tried she just couldn't help stuffing her face.  
  
*At least I don't have to worry about getting fat or something like that.* Indeed she didn't. Before she had regained her memories she had just chalked up her large appetite to being the result of a growth spurt. Now she knew that it was really because her body needed so much energy to keep up with her many transformations and the crystals indirect absorption of energy used to keep her disguise in place.  
  
Her disguise was a clever plan thought up by her mother and quite necessary now that she thought about it. The white moon family was easily recognized by the small crescent moon located in the center of the forehead. In her earlier years as Princess Serenity she and her mother had both kept their sigils visible so as to reassure anyone who saw them that they still had control of the crystals power. Once Usagi had regained this power her royal birthmark had once again made itself known.   
  
All her disguise did was make the mark disappear from view, make her hair seem shorter than it actually was, and to also change the color slightly. It had been steadily lightening since her memories had been awakened and the whole disguise was just a way to divert suspicion. Even Ms. Haruna would have noticed the changes in the Tsukino girl had the disguise not been in place. As well as her acting. *As Mother says, Better safe than sorry.'*  
  
She grinned mischievously and made her way down to the stage. Ever since she had first found Luna and became the senshi of the moon she had always wanted to appear in front of a crowd. Not for fame or publicity but to show people that she was real and that she would protect them. She also loved the thought of being able to drop her act for a short while. The senshi would, of course, think she **was** acting instead of the opposite but she didn't care.   
  
Her grin widened as she drew closer to the stage and with a quick glance to her left and right she confirmed the fact that nobody could see her. She slipped beneath the velvety blue curtains on the side of the stage and started weaving her way around boxes and crates in search for an adequate hiding place.   
  
She rounded a final corner and saw, a little ways down, an area totally covered by shadow and hidden on three sides by the walls and a crate. *Perfect!* She giggled slightly and tip toed her way to the corner, careful not to trip over any electrical cords. Usagi took one more careful glance around and with a grin grabbed her locket. Just as she was about to shout the magic words' she heard a voice right behind her.  
  
What are you doing back here?   
  
Usagi let out a loud shriek and jumped into the air, turning around in the process. When she landed her heart returned to an almost normal pace. *Good! It's just a guy. I thought maybe it was a youma or something.* She studied the guy' in front of her and gulped. It was too dark to see him clearly but what she could make out she definitely liked. The one thing she knew for sure was that he was grinning at her and that his hair was very long and in a braid. *Oh wow. He sure is kawaii.* She blushed at her inner thoughts and finally decided to answer the braided youth.   
  
Well, what are **you **doing back here?!   
  
The young man grinned again and crossed his arms as he casually leaned against the side of the crate.   
  
I asked you first pretty lady.  
  
He winked at her and Usagi couldn't help but blush. Just as she was about to reply however they were both caught. By a stage hand. The greasy haired stage hand pushed his glasses up and squinted at them in the darkness.   
  
What are you two doing back here? Did you get lost? He received no answer and with a quick glance at his watch he sighed. Can one of you tell me what's going on so I can either call security or get you on stage?  
  
Duo glanced at the blond who was studying him with a glare *Geez. That was close! If she had come one foot closer she would've demolished my lap top! Hmmmm. What was she doing back there anyways? Oh well. I'm sure it won't endanger the mission so I'd better forget about it.* He tossed his long braid behind his back with a flick of his head and flashed the stage hand a cheesy grin.  
  
Why thank you for finding us! We were both frantic that we'd miss the contest! We're both such big fans! Come on, He said as he winked at the now very confused Usagi, lets go win this thing eh? *And that's what I'll do because of all that research we did. I bet I know even more about this sailor senshi than the senshi themselves!* He reached back his leg inconspicuously and slowly slid the dimly glowing lap top under the crate for him to retrieve later.   
  
Usagi was too confused to even notice anything was going on. One thing she did understand however was the fact that she was going to go onstage and compete against her biggest fans. Including her younger brother. *Just great! If that guy hadn't been there I could have surprised Shingo with a visit from the **real **Sailor Moon! And what am I going to do about the contest?! Should I win or lose on purpose?   
  
Usagi let herself be dragged along and soon found herself on the stage. Facing off against her biggest fans. She gulped and allowed the braided mystery man to pull her down into one of the folding chairs.   
  
?  
  
Almighty then! This is the end of chapter one. (as if that isn't obvious, ne?) =~-^= I'm also writing another story now in case anyone is interested. I'll conduct a lil' poll now for anyone who read this. *grin* The story is a SM DBZ crossover. It's alot different than any of the current SM/DBZ stories out there so I have one Q I'd like you all to answer. ((In E-mail))   
I'd like you all to tell me which S. senshi goes best with which Z senshi. I don't care if later in the series they have a relationship with someone. If you think they'd be kawaii, write it down! =^-^=; *LOL* I hope to get some good responses. Ja ne! **   
  
  



	3. Chapter Two

~ Cosmos Rewritten ~  
Chapter Two  
  
  


  
Hey all! =^-^= I'm glad you like this . . . at least a little. =~-~=; I hope you like this next chapter. Gomen and all but this intro is going to be sort of short. See, it's already done! By the way, this chapter was written with tons of help from my very great friend (and fellow Neko) Tsukino Neko-chan! Thanx K.! =~-^= I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing so get rid of those lawyers! I don't have anything anyways.   
  
* = thoughts  
  
Right after the two sat down music started playing to warn people the contest was about to start. Duo turned his attention from the blond beside him to the crowds of people making their way back to their seats. He narrowed his eyes when he finally located what he was looking for. *Well at least those guys are all in position. Just my luck I go and mess it up. This'll earn me a double glaring from Heero.*   
  
The five gundam pilots were all present in the audience and all staring at him. Standing casually against the walls by the exits he could make out Trowa and Wufei. Quatre was directly in the center of the crowd and was looking at him anxiously. Duo grinned and tried to signal him he was okay but in the middle of his cheesy grin and wave he caught the classic death glare. With an exaggerated gulp he stopped his wave and tried to sink into the floor. The girl beside him noticed him sliding down in his chair and smiled slightly at him.  
  
Well, are you finally getting off a sugar high or are you just nervous?  
  
He straightened up and grinned slightly. Shinigami? Nervous? She was the one who was nervous! He tried to stifle a snicker as he took in the fact that along with the fact that she had turned as white as a sheet she was also trying to wring non existent water from the hem of her skirt. Her eyes kept darting to someone's seat a little down the line of contestants and a small group of girls sitting by Heero. She was receiving glares on both ends that could possibly even rival Heero's.  
  
Naw I'm not nervous at all. This thing is going to be a snap. I know all there is to know about the senshi. I could win this thing without even trying.   
  
He leaned back in his chair and smiled smugly causing Usagi to roll her eyes. **He** could win this thing in a snap. Try actually being one of the senshi! She even knew all the questions and answers since she had checked with the people in charge of the contest so as to make sure their questions were all correct. *Maybe I should just win this round, just for fun. I don't even have to get everything right! That's it then. I'll be sure to be one of the five.* Duo caught her sudden grin and raised an eyebrow. Usagi just smiled wider and leaned in really close.  
  
So you think you could win huh? Then answer me this. Who is the leader of the Sailor Senshi and how old is she?  
  
Duo grinned and rolled his eyes. This was something that even Wufei would get right and he hadn't studied the material at all.  
  
Sailor Moon and she is 14 years old. Now I have one for you tenshi. What is-  
  
He was interrupted by the echoing voice of the announcer as he grabbed a waiting microphone from a stage hand. Usagi tried to calm herself down by not looking at either her brother or the senshi and Duo tried the same by not looking at Heero.   
  
Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to round one of our true fan contest!   
  
The crowd cheered and clapped for the grinning man before he started his speech again. Usagi giggled slightly at the response and couldn't help leaning over to Duo.  
  
To think that people are this obsessed with a bunch of girls is just hilarious. ,she whispered. Look, some of them even try to dress like their favorite senshi.  
  
Duo couldn't help but grin as he hissed back, You shouldn't talk miss Sailor Moon odango head.  
  
Usagi glared at him and he winked before they both turned their attention back to the announcer.   
  
We will start off the contest by having our contestants draw a number from a hat. This will tell us the order we will be asking you the questions in so as to make it more fair. After you have received your number we will move onto the first round! Guess the senshi!   
  
He swung his arm back behind him dramatically as a curtain fell and revealed a large board covered with pictures of different sailor senshi. The thing that was different about these pictures was that they were only partial shots. Such as the picture certain fire senshi's rear end and a slightly fuzzy face shot of someone who was obviously having a very bad hair day. Usagi scanned the pictures and let out a small eep when she recognized them. Duo glanced at her then at the board. They were all candid shots Usagi herself had taken after a battle not that long ago. She had sent in tons of other pics too but it seemed these were the ones they had decided to use. She covered her red face with her hands but dared a peak at the audience to check the senshi's reaction.   
  
All four of them had red faces and Rei and Mina were clearly making death gestures towards the stage. She removed her hands and started gesturing back trying to indicate that she was sorry. Duo was watching the whole exchange with interest. *Man she and her friends sure get into this. Why are they angry at this girl anyways? It's not her fault that the contest got a hold of those pics. Besides, what should it matter to them anyways? The pictures are of the sailor senshi not them!* The announcer was speaking once again so Duo elbowed Usagi slightly and nodded his head in the direction of the grinning man.  
  
Now I know what you all are thinking. How did they get pictures like these?' Well, I'll tell you! A certain senshi of the moon donated them for use in this contest specifically. That's right folks! These pictures were taken by Sailor Moon herself and after this contest we will even sell you these originals! Now! Back to the contest! Your number corresponds with a certain picture and once you get your picture you will have to give your best guess of which senshi it is. If you're correct then you will continue on to the next round! If your wrong then you'll just have to find a good seat in the audience. Now! Come on over here and get your number!   
  
Strange music started in the background as the announcer grinned and held up a moon shaped bowl. The contestants scrambled to try and be the first to get a number. Usagi blushed slightly and didn't try to advance her place in line as she say a few people getting violent towards the front. Two of those people just happened to be her little brother and the girl from earlier. Shingo was pulling the girls pigtails and the short red head was retaliating by smacking at his face. Duo was still in front of his chair and was grinning from ear to ear.   
  
Now that's what I call a competition! And to think it's all just for a small piece of paper. I'm actually quite relieved not to see you up there Blondie.  
  
Usagi grimaced and turned towards him with a threatening look. Duo's grin was lessened only slightly by the glare.  
  
Don't. Call. Me. Blondie. Or Odango head either. My name is Usagi. You got that? Usagi. The rabbit type variety.  
  
The line had progressed rather quickly and Usagi found herself in front of the strangely shaped bowl. She quickly shoved her hand into the bowl and pulled out her number. It was a 6. Without even a glance at her brother or Duo she made her way back to her seat. Only to find someone else in it. She blinked in confusion as she realized it was the little girl her brother had been fighting with. The red head was rubbing her head with a frown and when Usagi stopped in front of her she glared.   
  
What do you want?   
  
Usagi stepped back slightly, surprised by the tone of the girl. She shrugged slightly and got the problem at hand.  
  
You're in my seat.  
  
The girl just rolled her eyes and smirked at her. Much to Usagi's annoyance.  
  
Geeze you baka. Didn't you listen earlier? You're supposed to sit in the seat with your number on it. Now. What number do you have?  
  
The last was said slowly as thought the girl thought Usagi couldn't understand her correctly. Usagi glared at her and folded her arms.   
  
I'm sure I can find it by myself. Thanks. For Your. Help.  
  
Usagi flipped her head violently and smirked slightly as she heard the girl cry out when she got smacked by the overly long blond hair. Holding her head high she made her way back towards the front looking for seat number six. She found it easily enough. It was the only one without someone in it. And it was also in between Shingo and Duo, Shingo being 5 and Duo being 7. Duo grinned at her cheesily and Shingo glared. *Just great. Can my luck get any better today?* She collapsed into her chair with a sigh.   
  
Right after she made contact with he hard metal of the chair both boys turned towards her to speak. Shingo beat the loudmouth Duo to the punch however. Much to the surprise of the braided youth.  
  
Usagi no baka! What do you think you're doing here?! You don't even like Sailor Moon! How can you hope to win a contest like this anyways?! You're just trying to ruin it for me aren't you? Geeze sis, don't you think you bother me enough at home?  
  
Duo blinked while Usagi just slouched lower in her seat. *This girl is related to Mr. super fan over here? Weird.* He smiled a half smile and leaned over to get a full view of the two siblings.   
  
So you guys are brother and sister? And you're both in the same contest competing against each other? Oh well. Neither of you have any reason to worry bout being jealous of the other. Cause I'M going to win this thing and both of you will be losers. Tough luck, ne?  
  
He again crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back oblivious to the twin glares he was receiving. but before either of the Tsukino's could yell, scream or tell him off the announcer's microphone came to life with a loud squeal.  
  
YEOW! Ha ha. Sorry there folks. Just a little feedback. Now! contestant number one! Come on up and try and guess the picture!   
  
He grinned and squinted his eyes happily as the audience clapped and cheered. A geeky looking boy with very thick glasses made his way to the board and announcer with a nervous grin. He was playing with his number paper and repeatedly pushed his glasses up on his nose. The announcer flung his arms around the boys shoulders, his grin never fading.  
  
Number one your picture is right up here!  
  
He lifted his hand dramatically just as a small spotlight turned on and landed on a very strange photo indeed. It was an incredibly close close-up of one of the senshi's eyes. Shingo and Duo quickly tried to figure it out in their heads but Usagi just grinned crookedly. She knew this picture. Heck, she knew all of them. This particular was when she had taken it in her mind to try and get a picture of herself. She had forgotten to change to zoom but the auto focus had actually made it a good picture. Of her right eye.   
  
Shingo figured it out easily enough having stared at pictures of Sailor Moon for hours on end. Duo figured it out easily as well since he had been forced to study similar types of photos as background for this mission. The boy chosen as number one however wasn't having it as good. His face was now sweaty which caused his glasses to slip even more which made him even more nervous. He was clearly confused since at least five of the senshi had bluish eyes. Whether that be sea greenish blue, midnight blue, icy blue or an indigo type blue. The announcer glanced at his watch and started grinning once again.  
  
Times up young man! Which senshi do you think this is?  
  
The boy gulped apprehensively and Usagi felt slightly sorry for him. *This is a lot of tension just for being a fan. I hope he's okay after this and doesn't have severe mental damage or something.*  
  
Um, I think it's. . . Sailor Mercury!  
  
He grinned but it soon shattered as he caught the sorry look the announcer had.   
  
I'm sorry young man but you are wrong. We have a front row seat set out for you so feel free to go get comfortable. Now, on to number two!  
  
Usagi was slightly surprised by his completely emotionless dismissal of the poor kid but forgot all about it when she felt Duo tap her on her shoulder.  
  
Hey Bunny. I guess I was sorta mean to you a little bit ago so what do ya say we make up and be friends? How about it?  
  
Usagi was slightly surprised by his sudden statement but shrugged nonetheless.  
  
I guess. But. only if you can answer this one extremely hard question.  
  
Duo nodded and Shingo leaned a little closer so he could hear what it was Usagi thought of as a hard question. Usagi noticed his interest but just grinned evily and thought of a question that she thought neither of them would ever get.   
  
Alright then! Here's the question. What is ~~~  
  
  
~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~  
  
Cliffhanger! (And I do know it is an extremely evil one) *hehehe* Alright people! If I get a big enough number of reviews for this story I promise to post the next part of this chapter in less than 24 hours! So get those fingers typing! Ja ne minna-san!  
Cosmic Neko  
=^-^=  
  



End file.
